The Moonlight in the Dark
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Everyone has gone there own way. Now it is her turn. She was drawn to Forks, Washington. There, she is delved further into a world that she had no idea was real, and may be more of a savior than she thought.
1. One Door Closes and Another Opens

**The Moonlight in the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am back with an all-new Sailor Moon / Twilight crossover! I have been on a roll for updating this week, haven't I? ^_~

**Disclaimer: **The beloved genius of Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon, and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I no own, so you no sue!

I hope that all of you enjoy this new crossover. I think we need more SM/Tw crosses, don't you? I hope you like it, and I have no complaints if you wish to review it!

_**Big super note of the story: Bella Swan does not exist! She never went to Forks, she stayed with her mother and moved to Florida. This takes place after the vampires graduate high school.**_

**Chapter 1: One Door Closes, Another Opens…**

Luna's maroon eyes were filled with great worry as she watched her charge pack up her possessions into cardboard boxes and suitcases. The black feline was the guardian of the Moon Princess, the keeper of balance in the galaxy; but currently her ward was letting silent tears run down her cheeks as the Lunarian royal continued to pack away her belongings and the feline had no idea how to help.

"Are you sure this is what you wish to do?" The Mau cat asked with tender affection in her voice.

The young woman stopped moving, slowly standing straight as she stared down into her suitcase. The princess was supposed to be smiling and enjoying the summer, finally graduating high school and beginning her journey as an adult. After the battle with Chaos, the Lunarian began to undergo many changes, unconsciously changing to become the Queen her Mother was and that she will be now that she had attained her full power. Her hair was now mostly silver, with sheen of gold still remaining as opposed to her mother's lavender. She had grown taller and filled out with full womanly curves. Her dark blue eyes had silver flecks in their pools, as if one was looking at the night sky of the universe speckled with the stars.

Those eyes were usually filled with happiness and hope, until she reached her breaking point. The Sailor Senshi had come to her a month or so before, asking permission and her support for them to follow their dreams now that there would be no threats to the world for a few years. The promise of peace and the future of Crystal Tokyo had her friends wanting to spend it as normal young women pursuing their dreams, and since Usagi loved her friends and only wanted their happiness, she gave them her full support and a bright, loving smile as they all left.

However, Crystal Tokyo was not going to be born, despite her friend's beliefs. How could it, when her Prince decided that he would not let destiny make his choices for him? No, not Mamoru. After Chaos, he got right back on that plane to attend Harvard, but not before taking back his engagement ring and wishing her a happy life. How can she, a Lunarian who was now an immortal, live her life without her love in it?

Usagi choked back a tear. "I must, Luna." She turned her sight to her advisor and companion. "I cannot be alone here, with the memories. Everyone is off making their own dreams come to life. I need to move on, and see if I can find a life of my own. Otherwise, the next few thousand years will be lonely."

"You won't be alone. We will come with you." A male voice spoke, originating from the white feline that entered the Lunarian's room. Minako, who was able now to accept the star tour that she won while battling Galaxia, had left Artimis with her Princess and Luna, since she could not take him with her. Artimis moved to sit beside Luna, looking at the tearful young woman before him. "We will be with you the entire way, Usagi."

The young woman smiled softly, moving to pick up both felines and give them a hug. She was able to muffle her sob as she kissed them each on the crescent moons on their foreheads. "Thank you." She whispered.

They stayed that way for awhile, before Usagi set them down and moved to close her suitcase, zipping it up now that everything had been packed. With a wave of her hand, she sent all the boxes into her subspace pocket. Sometimes, there were perks to being an alien with cosmic powers.

"The plane leaves in the morning. Let's have dinner with my family and then get some rest." Usagi advised, her tone still somber as she turned to her guardians.

The next day found them driving down a two lane windy road in the North West of the United States.

"Could you have picked a more remote location?" Artimis whined from the front passenger seat, lowering himself from looking out the window to sit as he turned to glance at his princess. The plane from Tokyo had landed two hours ago, and after picking up the car that Usagi had pre-purchased from the airport they had begun to drive to their new home. But that had been an hour and a half ago, and the feline was getting very bored.

"Oh honestly, Artimis," Luna chided. "I think it is a wonderful idea. The further from the city, the less attention will be brought to us."

"But how will Usagi be able to move on if she is unable to be surrounded by people?" Artimis questioned with a flick of his tail.

"Don't worry, Arty." Usagi said as she drove, slowing down for a bend in the road. "We aren't living alone in the middle of nowhere. We will be living in a town not far from the city."

The cat let out a sigh. He should have known better than to argue with women.

It wasn't that much longer before they finally came to Forks, Washington. The population was around 3,500 people according to her research, and known for its fishing appeal, lumber history, and the train memorials that host one of the last Shay Engines in the state. It also hosted an Olympic national park. The town has a lot of rainfall, due to the oceanic climate. Nearby 'La Push' was a reservation just 14 miles to the west of the town, home to a tribe that is known for its whaling, canoes, and the breeding of special wooly-haired dogs whose coats were used to weave blankets. Recently, they added an ocean-side resort and a re-vamped marina.

Why would a born-and-raised Tokyo girl wish to move to such a place, where the nearest city of Port Angeles was 63 miles away? In all honesty, even Usagi could not answer that one. It was by chance she stumbled upon the location when she was searching for possible new lands to live, and something told her that this place gave off a promise - of what, she had yet to find out.

Usagi pulled over into the Shell gas station to put gas in the tank, and while the car was being filled she took the time to look around from where she was. Telephone lines ran over the street, but large green trees did not fail to meet her vision each way she turned. Unlike Tokyo with skyscrapers so high you had to tilt your head all the way back, the town had few buildings high than two stories. It was very old, and had an air of a simple and peaceful town to it.

The gas pump gave off a ding, letting her know that her car was completely full. She returned the hose to the pump and put on the fuel cap and closing the cover. She quickly re-entered her car, glad to be away from the glances of the locals. She had felt eyes upon her the whole time, and it sort of wierded her out. Turning to the two cats curled up on the seat beside her, she gave a small smile. It was her first true smile in weeks, and despite its small size it gave the cats hopes that this may have been the correct decision for their princess after all. "Next stop, our new home."

88888888

Artimis bounced over Usagi's lap as soon as she put her car in park and opened the door to her Mercedes S550, landing on the ground and purring as he stretched out. Luna shook her head at her Mate, walking out after Usagi stood as well and held the door open for her. Usagi waited till Luna had landed before she shut the door and looked over the top of her car to her new home.

When she was looking through listings online back in Tokyo, she knew that she wanted something with privacy, but blended in with the rest of the homes. She would already be sticking out like a soar thumb because of her hair. If Setsuna had not showed her how to access the treasury from the Moon kingdom and change it into the Terran currencies, she would not have been able to purchase this house or her car. The small two-story cabin had a very angular roof, which she knew was to help keep snow from piling up and causing the roof to collapse in the winter months. The glass from the windows was very thick to maintain the heat from the house inside. Off to the side of the house was a covered area for parking her car, but she would park there later. Looking down at her advisors, she held up the keys. "Shall we?"

88888888

Alice Cullen closed her eyes, leaning her head to the side against the shoulder of her husband's six foot three inch frame.

"What is it?"

The pixie-like young woman looked up into gold eyes framed with gold curly locks of hair. "My visions - I cannot see what is about to come."

The empathic vampire looked at his wife with surprise. "Do you know what it causing it?"

Alice looked out of the window of the living room into the forest. "The last image I saw was a woman, a female our age with silver hair. That's when everything went blurry."

Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife. "Is she a threat?"

Alice shook her head. "No. _We_ are."

88888888

For her sanity, Usagi knew that she had to make a lot of decisions before she ventured out of her home. Her hair was the biggest problem. She looked in the mirror of her bathroom, one silver streamer of hair in her hands. She would have some serious trouble if she kept her hair like this and went out in public in this town. Taking out the Luna Pen, the disguise magic made her hair appear as blonde as it was two years ago. _That was easy enough,_ she thought.

She turned around and leaned against the counter of her bathroom. There was just one more difficulty. It was going to be a little awkward to use the name 'Tsukino Usagi' here in America. The only question that remained was what she was going to use while here.

She spent a little time talking to Luna and Artimis about the matter, and they all reached a decision they liked. She would use her real name, 'Serenity' as her first name, with 'Smith' as her last name. It was a very common last name in the states, and therefore no one would be interested in her family history since she did not have a fancy name.

Currently, Serenity was pushing a shopping carriage around the grocery store, filling it with boxes of cereal, ramen, pasta, pizza, milk, and more. She was more confident in her presence in the town, now that her hair was not such a strange color. She was still being observed by the people here, but now it was just a curiosity that was sated with a quick once-over at the new person in town before they returned back to their business.

Serenity pushed the shopping carriage around the corner, only to accidently knock it into someone else's. "I'm so sorry!" She said, pulling her own back before looking at the woman who she hoped she did not accidentally hurt.

A beautiful woman with light brown hair smiled at her with a warmth that reminded her of a mother. "That's alright, dear. Though you did catch me off guard, normally I could have easily moved to avoid that. No need to exchange insurance."

Serenity smiles warmly in return. This woman's aura was kind and sweet, and she was very beautiful, and not yet in her thirties. "I really am sorry. I didn't cause any harm, like breaking your eggs or anything, have I?"

The woman shook her head. "Not at all, everything is alright. You must have just moved here," She gave a polite nod of her head. "I am Esmé Cullen. Welcome to Forks."

Serenity smiled, offering a nod of her head in reply. "I am Serenity Smith. I just moved here today, actually."

"Well Serenity, I hope you enjoy it. It really is very beautiful here. Have a good day." With that, Esmé gave another smile and moved passed the Lunarian, pushing her carriage down the aisle that Serenity had just finished.

The Moon Princess could not stop the strange feeling she got as Esmé passed her. It was a shiver down her back, but not in an evil sense. It was the sense of one immortal meeting another. Serenity looked over her shoulder to Esmé as the other woman did the same to her, both of them holding confusion in their eyes. Though it seemed to take a minute, the exchange only lasted a fraction of a second, and Serenity found herself shaking her head and continuing to cross off her grocery list. There was no sense looking for trouble, when trouble had the most fortuitous luck at finding her.

88888888

Waylon Forge continued to whistle as he walked on the doc, throwing a few materials in his boat. A noise startled him from behind, and he turned around to look for the source. His eyes surveyed the scene, and after a few moments he dismissed it as paranoia. After all, it's not like they had a lot of dangerous activity in Forks.

There is was again – only this time, it was louder. Waylon looked around, his eyes scrunched up. His paranoia was really starting to get to him, so he got inside his boat. Taking the rope off the hook, he turned on the engine to pull away from the small dock.

Only the boat wasn't moving. He turned to look over his shoulder to see a person _holding_ his boat in place. A woman, one with unbelievable beauty, and who was giving him a look as if she could eat him.

"Well, hello." He spoke to her, his tone taking a husky quality. Tonight might be his lucky night.

"Nice jacket." Spoke a different voice, one full of arrogance.

Waylon started, turning to find another man. Where did he come from? "Who are you?"

The blonde man smirked, his teeth flashing dangerously in the light as he spoke slowly. "It's always the same inane questions. 'Who are you'?"

The woman smirked this time, her voice seductive. "'What do you want'?"

The blonde man continued. "'Why are you doing this'?"

Suddenly, another man appeared out of no where. He seemed bored, and was inspecting his finger nails. Waylon's heart was beating a mile a minute as he looked at the three beings around him. The new man suddenly spoke. "James, let's not play with our food."

Waylon did not even have enough time to wonder if the screams he heard were his.

88888888

Edward Cullen threw down the newspaper onto the kitchen table. His family littered about the room, each of them beside their respective mates as they looked at the sprawled out paper.

Carlisle Cullen spoke first. "Sherriff Swan has informed me that the police believe Waylon Forge was the victim of an animal attack." He paused as he shook his head. "It was definitely vampires."

Emmett swung an arm over Rosalie's shoulder as he pulled her against him. "So we have some rouge vampires in our territory. Why can't we just tell them to take a hike?"

Jasper Hale shook his head. "If we do that, we will run the risk of upsetting them enough to further their feeding on humans. We have no idea if it is one rouge vampire or a coven." Alice smiled softly at her mate. Before he was turned into a vampire, Jasper had been a Major in the Confederate Army back in 1863. If it was one thing he knew, it was battle strategy.

"So you expect us to just sit around and wait this thing out? Hope that they move on?" Rosalie snapped, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder.

Esmé gave a stern look to the younger vampire. "Mind your tone, Rosalie. For now, waiting is our best option."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Alice, will you let us know the second you See anything regarding this?"

The pixie-like vampire nodded. "Of course." She smiled warmly to her 'family' as Jasper linked his hand in hers.

"Alice…" Jasper told her.

His wife looked down slightly.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked.

Edward answered for his sister, his eyes widening. "Her visions have become blurred. She can't see anything."

Esmé looked over in worry, as did Carlisle. "When did this start?" He asked.

"Yesterday." The dark-haired vampire answered. "The last thing I was saw a young woman with long, silver hair. After that, I couldn't make out anything."

"Is she a threat to us?" Rosalie asked, her eyes lowering slightly.

"No. According to Alice, we are a threat to her." Jasper answered, using his powers to remove some of Rosalie's always-fierce temper.

"How can _we_ be a threat to a human?" Emmett questioned, though interest sparked his dark eyes.

"Her blood." Alice spoke. "There is something about this woman I saw…" Her voice became a whisper, and had they all still been humans they would not have heard her. "…she is not human."

"Could she be the vampire that killed Forge?" Carlisle inquired.

"No. She is not human, nor is she a vampire. I am not sure what she is, but she 'is' special." Alice continued, her eyes glazed over slightly as she recalled her vision, and the strange glow that seemed to radiate from the woman.

Carlisle crossed his right arm over his chest to his left elbow as his left hand tap his chin. "Then we must be careful. If she can cloud your visions, Alice, then she is powerful. Remember, we cannot do anything to attract attention. For all we know, the new vampire or vampires that killed Forge are after her. We should do our best to not get involved."

Emmett look bummed at not being able to fight, but he and everyone else agreed.

88888888

… ok, I hate how this came out. I really, really do. I'm only posting it because I spent two hours writing it and editing it and editing it again and changing it and editing it again…

So, let me know what you think!

Is this original enough? Not good enough? Have an idea? Tell me!

All my love-

~ _Sandreline_


	2. So it Begins Again

**The Moonlight in the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

Before we start, I just wanted to say that you so much for all of you support. It was so kind of you all to say you like it. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be wonderful. Normally, I do not have any difficulty starting a story, but for some reason I did this time. So I apologize if the story seemed rush. The rest will be downhill from here!

The final chapter of my other SM / Tw cross will be out in a few days! Stay tuned!

Wow, I'm on a roll for updating these last two weeks, aren't I? Haha.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: So it Begins Again**

The Lunarian monarch looked around her small house, her hands planted on her hips. She had several of Michiru's paintings decorating her walls, giving splashes of color to the white building. A large, black leather sectional couch separated the living room from the dining area, with the glass coffee table matching the larger version as the kitchen table. Off to the 'cat corner', there was a large tan scratching post, with two built-in houses for Luna and Artimis to sleep in when they were not cuddling with her on her bed. The television was tuned to a black-and-white version of the movie _Dracula_, which could be softly heard through the house. The second story was a loft-style, meaning the stairs opened up to her room. Her bed was off to the left, the mattress right on the floor so as to keep the Japanese tradition. A small desk was to the right of the room with a chair, her laptop open.

"Not bad. I think it fits in. Nothing flashy, fairly empty and it's the perfect size for us." She spoke to her feline advisors with pride. Since arriving here in Forks, she was able to feel more like herself. She was able to relax in the small town, where she could keep to herself and start to carve her own path.

"Princess!" Artimis' muffled call came out as he stretched in through the cat door she put in. He was dragging a rolled up newspaper in his mouth, and he jumped with it to the coffee table.

"What is it?" She asked, walking over and picking up the paper.

"There was an attack last night, here in Forks." He said, sitting with his tail wrapped around his front paws.

The Lunarian's eyes scanned the page, reading the article that was below the picture of the victim. "_Waylon Forge was killed last night out on his boat_." She began to read random sentences. "_According to Forks Sherriff Swan, it was an animal attack_." She paused and looked up to her advisor. "It's very unfortunate, Artimis, but what is the alarm? I am sure in a forest town like this that bears attacks or even mountain lion attacks are normal."

"It couldn't have been an animal attack." He told her, his blue eyes sparkling with meaning. "I heard about it this morning when I was out for my walk, and decided to check it out. The cops are not telling the public about this, but there was no blood to clean up. It was like his body had been drained."

The moon princess looked at the paper in her hands once more, her mind buzzing with thoughts. "Youma do not drain blood, they drain energy." She stated to herself though both cats, now that Luna had come from downstairs to join them, nodded. "I haven't sensed any Youma, either."

"I don't think it was the Negaverse that did this…" The white cat began.

"Artimis, what are you thinking?" Luna asked, her maroon eyes looking at him with a 'spit it out' warning.

His tail began to sweep from side to side in his sitting position due to his worry. He clearly was not sure how to tell them. "How many creatures come to mind that drain blood?"

The noise from the television filled the silence as the female on screen began to scream. Usagi's attention turned to the movie, the screen showing a close-up of Dracula's face, his face protruding from his lips. Her eyes widened as her answered came out in a breathy whisper. "_Vampires…"_

Luna felt a cold sense of dread take over her body before she shook it off, literally. She gave her head a good shake before she spoke. "If that happens to be the case, such creatures are easily able to be taken care of." She told her two companions. "The Silver Crystal's purity is too much for them to handle. They will not be able to stand up to its light. We can ward them away easily enough with Mars' sutras."

"That is not my concern, Luna." Her partner spoke.

"Then what are you worried about?" She answered back to him.

"My concern is if they should catch a scent of the Princess." His blue eyes darkened dangerously at the thought of the princess being in danger.

"What do you mean?" The Lunarian asked, sinking down to her knees before them. "What is wrong with my scent?"

"There is nothing wrong with it, per say." The male stated. "Your scent is clean, enticing. The Lunarian blood in your veins gives off a sweet scent because you are immortal and descended from the Goddess of the Moon herself."

Luna knew where he was going with this. "So if they should smell her, they will want to drain her blood as well." Luna looked down. "This is very, very bad…"

"I don't understand. If the power of the Crystal can so easily destroy them, then why should I worry?" The confused monarch asked.

"Your divine blood would be like a power drink to these creatures." Luna continued.

"Should they manage to drink even a drop of your blood," Artimis nodded in agreement, "They would become far more powerful."

"Vampires are of unseen speed." Luna continued. "They are the perfect hunters. If you are caught un-aware and cannot use the Crystal to defend yourself, you will fall victim to the Vampire's fangs."

Subconsciously the princess placed a hand on her throat, her face paling slightly. "So what do we do?"

"I am going to do some research and see how many vampire attacks have happened in the town's history." Artimis said, leaping off the table and moving to go up the stairs to the laptop. "Perhaps that can help tell us how many are here, and see if we can find where they are nesting."

"Meanwhile, you and I will set up some of Mars' sutras around the house and property." Luna told her charge. "We will have to have a continuous burning of incense so as to cover your scent."

Serenity nodded dumbly, her eyes turning once more to the black-and-white movie that was playing. This was just her luck. Maybe she should have moved to New York or something…

88888888

Serenity had to admit that when it came down to it, her advisors sure knew how to handle things like Vampires. "How come none of us ever knew that you two were so knowledgeable in the voodoo and vampires department?" She asked as she sealed another sutra on her new house, watching as it blended with the wood of the home to become a part of it.

Luna carefully observed her ward's work, making sure that there was no weakness in the protective magic's. "It was our duty on the Moon kingdom." She answered, her maroon eyes glazing over slightly in memories. Her tone gave her Serenity's full attention. "The Silver Millennium was not always the most peaceful. The darkness that was on Earth was constantly trying to invade our worlds, since they could gain more power that way. Vampires, werewolves, demons and devils – they would constantly be attempting to enter our kingdom so they could attain further power and use that to rule over Earth." She paused. "Each soldier of the kingdom was trained to combat the darkness." Luna looked up at her. "That is why your Mother banned you from journeying to the planet."

Serenity's eyes widened. How did she have no recollection of this?

Luna interrupted her thought. "That was the last ward. Now the house is properly protected." She nodded proudly, giving a soft purr. "Let's see what Artimis has found."

Serenity nodded and picked up Luna, walking them back to the house and locking the door behind them.

"I found some interesting news." The white feline stated as they got to the top of the stairs, his eyes never leaving the computer screen as he clicked away.

"How many reports have there been?" Luna asked while moving to sit beside him with Serenity looking over them both to the screen.

"Not a single one." Artimis told them. "I've looked up every newspaper article and police report since the town has started. Today's is the first time that anything like this has happened."

Luna's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Artimis scowled at her. "Of course I am sure! This town has a clean history." He turned back to the computer, his paws making a few more clicks as he pulled up another screen. "However, I was able to find a report of a similar killing just the night before, eighty miles south of here, and another before that from three nights ago in northern California."

"So the vampire has left a trail." Serenity muttered. Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "Is it here because of me? Did my power lure it here?" She asked.

Artimis shook his head. "From the looks of it, this place was on their way before we arrived. We can only hope that they continue to where ever it is they are planning on going without them knowing we are here."

"With my luck?" Serenity asked.

The two felines shared a look.

888888

Esmé kissed Carlisle goodbye as he left for his shift at the hospital. Smiling warmly as he got into his car, she gave a wave as he drove down and off to town. Closing the door behind her, she ventured upstairs.

Most of her 'children' were out of the day, except one. Edward, their first, was upstairs playing on the piano. When the mother vampire made it to the door, she smiled softly and leaned gently against its frame, listening to the sad melody that Edward played as his fingers moving gracefully over the teeth of the instrument.

"Is there something I can help you with, Esmé?" Edward asked as he finished his piece.

The older woman smiled. "I was just wondering what you were doing cooped up in the house on a day like today." She told him, doing her best to keep her mind free of any thoughts.

"You worry when you see me alone." He told her, turning his head to pierce her with his golden eyes.

_Well, I tried to anyway._ She thought. Edward was very good at reading minds, after all. "I just do not like to see you so alone all the time, dear." She told him, gliding over to sit beside him on the piano bench. "Every time you are in school, you do not interact with anyone other than your brothers and sisters."

"You are not worried about them being friendless?" He asked. He did not read an answer, he could hear it. "You do not because they have mates." He stated.

Esmé smiled playfully and gave a shrug. "It's true." Her smile disappeared as she placed a frozen but comforting hand on his shoulder. "I just hate seeing you by yourself." Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "You know, there is a new girl in town. She just moved here. I ran into her at the grocery store in the fish department – they really need to do something about the overwhelming scent of dead fish…" She added as an after thought. "I couldn't even smell the sweet cookies that had just finished baking. Anyway, maybe you should offer to show her around town. I am sure she would appreciate it, and then you can make a new friend."

Edward gave his mother a hard look. "Why would I want to do that?"

Suddenly, Esmé's face hardened like only a mother's face could when scolding a stubborn child. "Edward, you have to try. Besides, there is something special about this girl." She hid the pinprick of her theory at the very back of her mind, far from Edward. "I think you will like her."

Edward sighed, before nodding. "But only because I know that you will continue to hound me to death." At her twinkling eyes, he rolled his own. "You know what I mean."

Esmé kissed his cheek before rising. "Thank you. Now, the next time I see her I will let her know, and then will tell you when and where you can meet her."

Edward nodded to her before he returned to playing the piano. Alice was not the only one in the family that had an annoying habit of getting her way, but in a sickeningly sweet manner.

88888888

How was this chapter? Better? There is more background information, and I think the story and plot are moving at a much better pace this time around.

Again, I apologize for the crappyness of the first chapter!

Thank you for reading!

~_Sandreline_


	3. Not the Best First Impression

**The Moonlight in the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Wow, I cannot believe the following for this story – it is definitely a popular one!

Which I find strange, because in all honesty I have NO idea where this story is going, and it is _**NOT**_ one of my best works.

For those of you interested, I AM proud of my **other** new story "Hunter's Moon". It is a Sailor Moon and Supernatural crossover. If you are interested, please check it out and review!

To those of you that have read and reviewed this story, thank you so much! I hope I can continue to keep you all happy. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Not the Best First Impression…**

Serenity gave a sigh of relief as she was finally able to sit in the front seat of her car. This new development of vampires, coupled with the over-protective genetics of her advisors, equaled one large headache for the Lunarian when it came to leaving the house. Besides constantly having candles and incense burning in the house now, she also had to drench her clothes in perfume. She still had a sneezing fit every time she put on a shirt. She had to be sure that she kept the Silver Crystal in reach at all times and remain constantly alert. Both felines were not letting their charge out of their sight, and that ended with them now insisted on coming with her wherever she went.

When the argument was originally brought up, Serenity of course argued. "I very much doubt they will allow me to bring you into stores here." She protested.

"We can work around that. It never stopped you girls before." Luna countered.

"I volunteer to patrol the buildings around it." Artemis gave a pout. "I have nightmares about being forgotten in your purse…"

Even now as she started her car, the two felines were sitting in the front passenger seat, taking turns looking out the window and staying alert. In any event, Serenity was eager to get out and explore her new town for now.

She smiled as she shifted gears, pulling out onto the street. She was just two minutes passed the last house of the town, which was good for her privacy. Serenity's stomach growled as she caught sight of a small diner as she entered the town, and decided to pull over. Luna and Artimis hoped out behind her before she shut the door, the two felines walking at her feet before moving to investigate the forest around the restaurant. Serenity took the opportunity to enter alone.

She was greeted by the hostess, a woman in her thirties with black curly hair and dark skin. "Hello there, youngling." She stated with a smile. "Welcome to Forks. Are you hungry?"

Serenity returned the smile. "Very."

The other woman grabbed a menu and led the blonde to a small table. "What would you like to drink?" She asked while setting the laminated page down.

"A chocolate milkshake, if you have them." Serenity replied.

"Coming right up." When her waitress left, Serenity scanned the menu. It was definitely a burgers and fries joint, which sounded just fine to her. According to the pictures, they were even bigger than the ones she and her friends ordered at the Crown.

Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes but she fought them down. Now was not the time to think about her friends and the fact that she was now alone in a new town. She looked up as another waitress walked by, carrying a tray of sizzling food. Wow that smelled good!

"Excuse me, miss." Spoke the nervous tone of an elder man. Serenity looked up to see a police officer standing by her table, holding his hat nervously as he looked at her. "Would you be the new resident that bought the small cabin just passed the town?"

Serenity blinked in confusion, but offered a small nod. "I am."

The man relaxed slightly, giving a nod of his own. "I am Sherriff Swan of the Forks police department. I just wanted to welcome you to the town."

She smiled brightly, offering a hand. "I am Serenity Smith. Thank you so much for the welcome."

Nervously, which she suspected was common for his character, he took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "We don't get new residents all the often. Do you mind if I sit with you for a moment?"

She smiled once again, waving to the empty seat before her. She tried to pretend that all the conversation in the diner had stopped as the ears turned to her. "Be my guest." The police officer nodded and moved to sit down, his eyes glued to the table.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some recent events." The Sherriff warned. "You see, last night there was an attack."

Serenity's eyes filled with sympathy. "I saw it in the newspaper that I read this morning. I am sorry for the loss to this town."

The man nodded slightly. "Yes, he was a friend on mine." His eyes looked up to look at her. "I figured that, with you living by yourself outside of the town, that I would warn you. It looks like a bear or something got a hold of him, so you need to be fair careful when you are on your own."

Serenity smiled as she tried to stop from laughing. _Between Luna and Artimis,_ she thought, _the only was I will be on my own is when I go to the bathroom. _"Thank you, Sherriff Swan," She said out loud. "I appreciate the concern."

"Don't worry Charlie; I am sure that she is smart enough to know not to go venturing in the woods alone." Her waitress said as she returned with Serenity's milkshake. "Stop making the girl nervous." She turned to Serenity. "Do you know what you would like to eat, dear?"

"Whatever that good smell is." The blonde answered with a smile. Her waitress gave a playful wink and turned to put the order in.

The police officer move to stand up, less nervous than before but still uncomfortable. "I shall leave you to your meal. If you should ever need anything, here is my card." He handed her a white business card covered in blue in – his name and number beside the Forks PD crest.

"Thank you." She told him, taking it. The man stood their nervously for a moment longer, and that's when Serenity knew. "Do you have a daughter, Mr. Swan?" She asked.

"I do." He replied. "Her name is Bella. She is around your age, I believe." He told her, his eyes darkening in regret. "She was going to move out here a few years ago, but she stayed with her mother. I do not get to see her that much."

Well, it made sense now. He was nervous because he was imagining his daughter in her place, which clearly scared the poor man enough to approach her about the matter. "I am sure she misses you just as much." She told him, giving a small nod of encouragement to him and a soft smile.

"Thank you." He paused for a moment. "Well, I had best be on my way. Take care, Miss Smith." She smiled warmly as he took his hat and left, placing it on his head as he left the diner and got into his squad car.

It was a few minutes later when a very large plate was placed in front of her, a giant bacon burger with a mound of steak fries causing wisps of delicious smelling steam to fill her nose. She gave a bright smile and began to dig into her meal, several of the patrons' eyes widening at her appetite.

Luna and Artemis watching from outside, one shaking her head and the other sweat dropping. Some things would never change.

88888888

The Moon monarch parked her car in the parking lot for the Olympic running trail. There was a slight chill in the air of the day, due to the sun being blocked out by clouds as far as the eye could see. Serenity wore a white running jacket over a black sports bra and black running shorts, leaving it unzipped so that the Moon locket that was clasped over her chest was visible. She turned to her two felines. "Are you both ready?"

"Just don't go too fast, I think I am a little bit out of shape." Artemis said.

"That is what happens when you eat more tuna that you should." Luna told him as she swayed her tail.

"That's harsh, Luna!" Artemis complained. "Besides, I can't help it."

"If you two love birds are done bickering," Serenity said with a giggle, "Can we start the jog?" Both felines blushed bright crimson, but nodded as the three began to go down the trail.

The trail park was large, according to the map they passed it took up more land then the town itself did. They passed a person or two on their way, and she gave a polite nod to each runner as they looked curiously at her cats that followed her.

The three aliens were amazed at the beauty of the forest they were currently jogging in. The trees were so green and tall, and off the path dark moss lined the forest floor. Even if the sun had been shining bright, there were not many placed the beams could get through the leafy canopy the branches created over the trail.

Over half an hour later, Serenity spotted a very attractive man jogging toward her from the opposite direction on the path. He was very tall- well over six feet. He wore black jersey shorts and a white shirt, his short black hair bold against his pale skin. He was pretty built, and it was obvious to Serenity that this guy was very athletic, which was natural for his age, which looked to be just a year older than her physical one.

As he passed by her, he gave a wink. Serenity jumped a foot in the air and spun on her feet when Luna and Artemis began to hiss furiously at the man, who had stopped his run. Her heart was beating as she breathed heavily, looking between her advisors and the man. His back was to her, but he slowly began to turn around. He seemed to smell the air, if the flare of his nostrils were any clue. His eyes slowly opened, but when they did they were not the bronze color she could have sworn they were before. They were very dark, almost red.

Serenity took a step back as Luna and Artimis took a protective stance in front of her. "It's a vampire!" Artemis hissed out, his blue eyes leveled with the man.

"The cat talks?" The man asked as Serenity's eyes went wide at her feline's statement. Subconsciously her hand gripped the locket that she had clasped on her sports bra over her chest.

"We do more than talk!" Luna shouted out in rage. "Serenity, let the light of the Silver Crystal flare out! It will purify him!"

The man's eyes narrowed as he growled, snarling his fangs at them before he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Serenity asked as her frame tightened in tension while she looked around.

"Careful Princess, they are very fast – humans cannot see them." Artemis warned as Luna looked at the trees around them.

"Luckily I am not human then." She said.

"Behind you!" Luna tried to warn as the man appeared, his hand gripping the back of her neck. Placing some pressure in just the right place on her neck, and the woman slumped unconscious into his arms.

"See you later, kitty cats!" The man teased as he lifted the woman up and rushed off again.

"Serenity!" The two cats cried out in alarm.

88888888

"Emmett, how could you?" A familiar female voice chastised. "She's an innocent girl!"

"No, she isn't!" The voice from the man who attacked her challenged. "Her two cats knew I was a vampire, and ordered her to kill me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"The cats talked?" A smooth deep voice asked.

"I know it sounds crazy Carlisle, but it's true."

"He's telling the truth." Another voice spoke up.

"Stop ganging up on my husband." A different female voice snapped.

"Why did you bring her here then, Emmett?" The one called Carlisle spoke up.

"She isn't human. I think she is the one Alice saw in her vision." He answered. "If I didn't make it here as fast as I did, I would not have been able to stop myself from drinking all of her blood."

"We would know if it _was_ her if Alice and Jasper were actually _here_." The female snapped once more.

"She is starting to wake up." The male voice said. "I can start to hear her thoughts."

Serenity slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding in pain. Lifting her head to take in her surroundings, she froze. The first thing that sent her adrenaline pumping was the fact that she was sitting in a chair, and although it was comfortable her hands were tied behind her back at her wrists. The second thing she noticed was the vampire from earlier that had apparently put her in this position was standing in front of her. The third and last thing she noted was that she was surrounded. Trying to put some distant between herself and what must be a coven of vampires, she sat as far back in the chair as possible. "Stay away or I swear I will turn you all into Moon dust!" As her fear rose, the locket on her chest began to slowly glow silver, rising in response to its Mistress' distress.

The vampires shrank back, trying to cover themselves from the light as their skin felt as if it were burning. Suddenly, a familiar female voice called out to her. "Serenity, stop! It's alright, we won't hurt you!"

The light died down as the Lunarian turned to her left. "Esmé?" She called out softly, remembering the kind woman from yesterday in the grocery store.

"What the hell is that thing?" The vampire that had abducted her asked, holding a blonde female in his arms while glaring at her locket.

_None of your business!_ She thought, sending him a glare.

"She won't tell us." A velvety voice said from her far right. She turned to look at the speaker, only to hold her breath. He was incredibly handsome – actually, they all were way too attractive for their own good, but something about this male in particular called out to her.

"You are all vampires." She ground out, her eyes narrowed and she forced her gaze to look at the others. "You are responsible for killing that man last night!"

"No, Serenity, we did not do that." Esmé stepped forward, a kind smile on her lips despite how small in size it was. "Please forgive Emmett's actions toward you; it was only in self defense."

Serenity looked at Esmé, and the vampires in the room became a little afraid. Her dark blue eyes took on a silver tint as they seemed to look into the mother vampire's soul.

It was only a few seconds later that Serenity relaxed, though a very minute amount. "Your heart is pure, for the fact that it does not beat." She said. She could not play nice right away, not after everything that Luna and Artemis told her about vampires. She turned smothering eyes to the others. "What is going on here? Who are all of you?" She asked.

"We are vampires." A tall blonde male stated, stepping forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Carlisle Cullen, leader of this family. You know my wife, Esmé." He said, giving a small nod of his head. "We do mean you no harm, and if you promise to listen to us we will untie you."

"Carlisle, are you crazy?" The blonde female vampire growled. "She just attacked us! Why would we untie her?"

_I won't attack if you won't,_ she thought with a scowl.

"It's ok, Rosalie." The man to her right again spoke. "She will not attack us if we do not attack her."

Her blue eyes snapped to him- once was coincidence, but twice? "You are a mind reader." She stated. He nodded. "Then stay out." He held up his hands as if to surrender, and took a few steps back. Serenity turned once more to the coven head. "If you untie me, I will not attack."

He nodded and Esmé came forward, walking around to take off the ties from her wrists. Once they were gone, Serenity quickly stood up and moved backwards, coming to place her back to a wall as she faced all the vampires in the room and rubbing her wrists slightly to return the blood flow to her hands. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, to be fair, your talking cats ratted me out and then told you to kill me." The man from before said. "I'm Emmett by the way, and this is my angel Rosalie."

"We thought you to be the vampire that killed the man last night." She told him.

"We don't drink human blood." Carlisle spoke up. He motioned to her seat. "If you like, we will tell you our story and you can make your own conclusions."

"And you can tell us how the cats talked. Ow!" Emmett rubbed his shoulder where Esmé had smacked him. "I know we don't exactly fit the bill of normal, but cats are not supposed to talk!"

"They are not cats, they are Mauans." Serenity corrected. "They come from the planet Mau, and they knew you were a vampire because it is their job to know."

The room was silent. "Aliens?" Rosalie sneered. "You expect us to believe that? Why should we trust you?"

"Rosalie…" Carlisle warned.

"No!" She growled back. "She tried to kill Emmett, she knows what we are! She could expose us."

"I did not try to kill him." Serenity stated in a cool voice. "I did not have time."

Emmett smirked proudly at that, and Rosalie scowled. Carlisle motioned for everyone to sit. "Perhaps I should explain our situation." The Cullen's all sat down, the blonde female doing so only when her husband pulled her down onto his lap. So Serenity, having trust in Esmé at the least, slowly sat down once more.

"We do not drink human blood." Carlisle began. "In fact, I am immune to it." He paused, wondering if he should tell her about her own blood, but decided against it. "We feast on the blood of animals."

"A vampire vegetarian, if you will." The mind reader spoke.

"Funny, Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Edward smirked before Carlisle continued.

"We live in peace here in Forks," The blonde man continued. Serenity took the time to slowly observe the creatures around her as he talked. Carlisle could have been her father, if people were to see them together. He had the same blonde hair that she used to have… well, had now due to the illusion. Rosalie was definitely not one who trusted easily, and her body language spoke of a queen bee. She kept to her original thoughts of Emmett – he was very athletic, but now she added jokester to the list. As for Edward…

"As I said," Carlisle finished, "We don't drink human blood. Every few years we move to another location and start new lives. It is difficult at times, but we have made it work well over the past several decades."

Serenity nodded slowly. She could tell he spoke the truth, and despite the hostility crashing into her from Rosalie's direction, they truly did not mean her any harm.

"You truly did not kill that man from last night?" She asked.

Esmé shook her head. "We swear to you, we did not."

Emmett interrupted then. "What's the deal with the talking cats?" He asked with impatience.

Serenity couldn't help it, she smirked. She actually could like Emmett, and she was about to answer when a black-haired pixie danced into the room. "It's you! You are here!" Serenity's eyes widened as she was engulfed in a hug, before the woman pulled away. "You smell so amazing…" She stated.

Another blonde man pulled the woman into his arms, and he gave Serenity a warning look. "It's alright, Jazz." Alice said. "She won't hurt us, and you won't hurt her."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, but the black haired girl continued. "I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper. I've been waiting to meet you." She gave a bright smile.

"You have?" The Lunarian asked.

Alice nodded eagerly. "I saw you coming."

"Alice can see things." Edward spoke up from beside her. "She told us that she saw you coming, but she hasn't been able to see anything else since then." He paused a moment as she mentally asked why, and smirked to answer. "You blur out her visions."

Serenity gave him a glare, and he once more put his hands up in defense before speaking. What in the name of Selene had she just gotten involved with?

88888888

So, what do you all think? Like I said, I have NO idea where I am going with this story… I have a thought, but we shall see. ^_~ Hope you all enjoyed it! See you soon!

~_Sandreline_


	4. A Little Bit Calmer Now

**The Moonlight in the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I still cannot begin to understand how this story is so popular… in all honesty: my heart is not in this piece of work. I was doing this because the idea popped in my head, and I wanted to get it out. It sucks.

I AM proud of my Sailor Moon / Supernatural crossover. I have been having so much fun writing it, and my muse is singing loud and proud to feed me with non-stop ideas! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read **Hunter's Moon** and review for me! I would like to have more feedback on how it is doing.

In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4: A Little Bit Calmer Now**

_(I'm in a strange house,)_ Serenity thought, _(that is probably far from the town, and completely surrounded by vampires.) _Her mind paused as she thought of the story of her life. _(Its official, someone up there hates me.)_

She decided to review what she knew: She was on a jog with Luna and Artemis, when they found a vampire. Said vampire (_Emmett?_), kidnapped her and brought her back to the coven, where she currently found herself. They did not kill the man last night, nor did they drink human blood. _(Still, from what Luna and Artemis told me, I should do my best to keep them away so they cannot smell me. I am not a human, so who knows what they think of Lunarian blood!)_

"Question?" Serenity asked, causing the bickering family of vampires to turn to her. "I though that vampires could not go outside during the day, or they would turn to ash?"

The leader, Carlisle, smiled warmly. "While it is true that we cannot venture out into the sunlight, the whole business of turning into ash is an old wives tale." He stated.

The mind reader, who thankfully was smart and being careful so as not to intrude on her thoughts, crossed his arms over his chest. "We… sparkle."

Serenity's eyes widened as she tried not to laugh. "Sparkle?" She asked, holding out a hand and waving her fingers. "Like glitter?"

The male vampires shifted on one foot to the other, and Emmett had the decency to turn his head away in embarrassment. The Lunarian could not help it; she began to laugh. "You sparkle!" She laughed more. "Vampires are not supposed to sparkle!" A mental image of all of them covered in multicolored glitter and shining in the light flashed in her minds eye. She did not even stop to glare at Edward as he chuckled from her thought.

"Trust me, I would rather not." Emmett muttered. "It isn't as manly."

"Oh hush." Esmé berated even though she had a big grin on stretching her lips.

"I think it's about time she starts answering some of our questions." Rosalie cut in, sending the laughing female a glare.

Serenity quickly sobered up and sent a glare just as icy towards the blonde bloodsucker. "I can assure you that I will tell you what I _want_ you to know, and if you should even try to force me to do anything otherwise, you will find yourself a pile of moon dust before you can blink."

Rosalie let out a growl, but was silenced by her husband placing his large hands on her shoulders. "Easy Angel," He told her as he pulled Rosalie flush against is chest. "I think she is fine. Besides, Edward said she wouldn't hurt us if we didn't do anything to her first."

"Still," Jasper spoke up finally, "it would be courteous for her to share who she is, considering she knows who we are."

Esmé moved to sit near, not to close, to Serenity with a motherly smile soft on her face. "Would you mind, Serenity?" She asked.

The Lunarian looked around the room as she mentally debated. From what her advisors told her, and until she could be sure as to her safety, she supposed she would keep her _full_ identity a secret. However, she would tell them enough to satisfy their curiosity, for now, as a peace offering. "I guess you can call me a magic user." She spoke softly. "I defend the world from Chaos, the ultimate evil. It is my duty to keep the Balance of good and evil, and protect this planet."

"You mean like Glenda?" Emmet asked.

Serenity was not the only one to chuckle at that. "In a way, I guess you can say that; though you will never catch me wearing that fluffy pink dress."

Alice smiled warmly, stepping forward before moving to sit beside her. "Why are you here?" Alice's soft voice asked.

That question caused her joking mood to disappear. Her body tensed as she put a mental block on her thoughts, lowing her face to stare at her hands folded on her lap. "I do not wish to discuss it."

For just the briefest of moments, Alice saw the woman before her standing with a tall, black haired man with blue eyes. Just as soon as it appeared, it was gone again. She decided to keep silent about it, and instead placed a hand on Serenity's.

The Lunarian looked down at the ice-cold hand on top of her, and looked up into Alice's kind amber eyes. She gave a soft smile as some of the tension left her body.

"You know, Serenity," Esmé spoke up with her motherly smile once more on her face, "I had asked Edward to give you a tour, since you were knew here. I figure that it will be a great way for you to learn your way around town, and make a new friend."

Alice, having caught onto her mother's plan, clapped her hands eagerly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Serenity looked a little skeptical. "It does?" She asked softly.

"Of course!" Alice added, standing up herself before turning to pull Serenity to her feet. "I know that you are going to become very close to our family. This would be a great way to start!" Pausing, she looked down at Serenity's current attire – sport bra and running shorts. "However, first my dear brother will take you home so that you may change into more appropriate clothing."

Serenity blushed as she pointed to her kidnapper. "I didn't exactly have time to change when he took me!" Emmett only laughed.

Jasper came to stand behind his wife, pulling the pixie-like vampire into his embrace. "In any event, it might be wise to change before my Alice takes you shopping."

Said vampire's face lit up like the fourth of July. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! We will have to do that soon- maybe tomorrow…"

Edward came forward, wrapping his frozen hand around her upper arm to pull her away. "It is best to leave now, before my sister can lecture you on proper fashion." He began to walk away, Serenity easily following due to her state of shock. "I will drive."

_(You don't know where I live, and even if you did there is no way you can get past the wards.) _She thought just before Edward stopped.

"What wards?" He asked, his head tilting slightly to the side as in confusion as his wonderfully perfect brown hair fell-

"Stay out of my head!" Serenity blushed in both embarrassment and anger as she mentally crossed her fingers in hopes that he did not hear her last thoughts. "That is such an invasion of privacy, you know!"

Edward held up his hands in defense as he moved to open the garage door. "You have very loud thoughts."

_(Oh yeah? Let's see how you like this!) _She mentally challenged, just before she began to sing. _(Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight…)_

Edward smirked, but held up his hands again. "Alright, you win. I will do my best to stay out."

Serenity smirked proudly as Edward opened the passenger door to his silver Volvo for her. Gracefully she fell into the seat, and before her door was shut all the way, Edward was sitting in the driver's seat and shifting into reverse. It took the Lunarian all of a blink of an eye before she was holding onto the 'Oh Shit' bar of the Volvo and thanking all the gods she knew that she was use to Haruka's driving.

"Not use to speed?" Edward asked with a cocky smirk.

"Not use to suicidal vampires driving." She responded. "You're not even wearing your seatbelt!"

Edward laughed warmly, the sound of his voice sending shivers down her back. "You are not wearing one, either." He pointed out.

Serenity grumbled about not being given time as she fumbled with the seatbelt, which only caused Edward to laugh more. The snapping of the seatbelt was heard as she finally got it in without being sent sideways as Edward took the turns at high speed. "You know, just because you are immortal doesn't mean you should push your chances of a car accident!" she chastised.

Edward laughed again. "I could say the same to you." Serenity tensed at his words. "I know that you are immortal too." He continued, his gold eyes staying on the road. "You do not smell like other humans; your scent is free from death."

"You know Sherlock, if you keep asking questions it is going to take the mystery right out of this strange relationship we have." She commented.

Edward laughed again, surprising himself as he rarely did such a thing. "I am sure that you are full of surprises, so giving me this on will not hinder us in the least."

_(Smarty pants._) She mentally grumbled, causing Edward to laugh again. It was another moment or two before she finally answered. "Yes, I am an immortal."

"Now was that so hard?" Edward baited her as he pulled onto the small street leading to her house.

"You are a master of interrogation." She replied as she spotted her house. Edward's car came to a screeching halt outside her home just a few feet from the wards. Serenity was not even aware of Edward getting out of the car, and yet he was opening her door for her. "Um, thank you." She said softly, accepting his offered hand to help her out of the nice vehicle.

Serenity walked up the small path to her front door, turning around when Edward was not following her. She smirked as she caught him glaring at the boundary they had set up around the home. "Having trouble?" She asked.

Edward scowled slightly, before hisses of anger were heard. "Serenity, get back!" Artemis ordered her as he and Luna came bounding out of the house.

"Guys, it' ok." She told the two cats who had moved to stand protectively in front of her.

She went unheard. "It's ok, he cannot get passed the wards." Luna spoke. "Use the Crystal, quickly."

"So you are the talking cats that my brother was so surprised at." Edward spoke as he looked at the two with a slight tilt to his head.

"Luna, Artemis, may I present to you Edward Cullen?" Serenity told her advisors as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Both cats deflated at her words. "Serenity, how do you know his name?" The white cat asked.

"Because a proper introduction is usually what you do when you meet new allies, Artemis." She told them. "Let him in while I go change. I will explain when I come downstairs." Without waiting she spun around to enter her small home and go up the stairs to change, smirking at the torture that the felines were about to put the male vampire through.

Sure enough, when she came back down the stairs she was greeted by the glaring match of the century, a growl being heard every few seconds but from which of the three she was not sure. Shaking her head, she clapped her hands. "Alright, break it up. We are all friends, for now." She told them all.

"What are you doing with this blood sucker?" Luna's shrill voice cried out.

Serenity glared and moved to pick both cats up, placing them on the couch further away from the male vampire. "Edward and his family are different from other vampires. They do not feed on human blood."

"You are being too trusting, as always!" Luna admonished with a growl.

"All vampires drink human blood. The proof is in their eyes." Artemis stated.

"And what color are mind, oh great feline?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Re-" Artemis began, before actually taking a moment to look. "Amber." His own blue eyes widened. "Your eyes are amber!"

Edward nodded, before taking a seat. "My family and I call ourselves vegetarians, in the fact that we do not drink human blood. We feed on the blood of animals, like bears and deer."

"Now that this has been cleared up, Edward and I are going to go explore the town. Bye!" Serenity told them as she motioned for Edward to move it. Edward chuckled, but did as she told him and moved to exit her house, already outside and holding open her door.

"Usagi…" Luna whispered with hesitation in her voice. "Be careful. I do not trust him."

"Don't worry Luna, I can take care of myself, remember?" She told the black cat.

"Fine job you did of that earlier! We were worried sick about you!" Luna threw back.

The Lunarian held up her hands. "I'm sorry, I really am. But it's ok, Edward and his family are pure souls. I checked." She reached down to lovingly pet the black feline on her head. "I have my communicator if you need to get a hold of me." She told them.

"Be safe." Artemis said with a smile, his protective urges having been sated.

Serenity blew them both a kiss before shutting the door behind her and walking back to the Volvo. "So where to?" She asked as she sat down.

"Just hold on." Edward replied as he closed her door and was driving away a second later as Serenity quickly grabbed her 'Oh Shit' bar.

"_Seatbelt_!"

88888888

Ok, short. I know. Sucky. I know. It's a filler episode, people!

Next chapter is bigger and better, and soon. See you all soon! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

~_Sandreline_


	5. Getting to Know You

**The Moonlight in the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days – I had one crazy weekend. However, on the bright side, I have my bachelor's now!

Last night was my anniversary with my amazing Marine man, too. He came to my house with a big bouquet of white roses and then took me to dinner. I am so spoiled. *^_^*

Seriously people? **How is this story so popular?** Is it because of the crossover? Because my Sailor Moon and Supernatural crossover is WAY better than this, but only has half the reviews and readings! What is going on here?

Anyway, since I don't want you all to throw tomatoes at me for making you wait any longer, here is the next chapter. Reviews are gold! ^_~

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know You**

Serenity felt as if her body had made an impression in the seats of Edward's car. Even Haruka did not drive that fast, as she was a professional racer! Though Serenity _did _feel better at leaving little bumps in the handle bar that she had been squeezing for dear life, since the vampire driver took the road turns at seventy miles an hour.

"You can relax now. You won't die." Edward laughed.

Serenity turned to glare at the cheeky bloodsucker, a mental image of her chasing him with a wooden stake at the front of her mind. This only caused Edward to laugh even harder as he got out of the parked car, moving to open her own door. The Lunarian nodded in thanks as she got out, looking around at where he took her. They had parked outside of the grocery store that she had been to just the other day where she had first met Esmé. "So where to first, oh fearless tour leader?" She asked him.

"Let's just walk over to the railroad and start there." He told her as he motioned for her to begin walking.

She shrugged and took the lead, the vampire coming to walk along side of her. She took a small step to her left to keep a little more distance between then. She would have to constantly be on alert, because even if Edward and his family did not drink the blood of humans, she was not human, and who even knew where the human-drinking vampires were?

"I don't suppose that you would tell me much about yourself as we walked around…" Edward began, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I would. I just won't slip up and give you the information you are hoping I will." She told him with an innocent-looking smile.

"Right." He said, knowing fully well that she knew he had not bought it. "I just thought we should at least get to know one another. The cold-shoulder routine isn't going to work with you, and it will make things easier since we will be spending a lot of time together in the future."

Serenity smirked. "Well, if we must." She joked. "How did you become a vampire?" She asked him while tilting her head to the side in curiosity as she walked beside him. She once again was feeling very short, looking up at him since he stood a foot taller than her.

Edward looked ahead of them as they walked, getting lost in his memories. "I was seventeen with the Influenza hit in 1918. It took both of my parents. Carlisle was our doctor, and my mother pleaded with him to save me. She somehow just knew that he could." Edward then turned to look at her. "He was debating on changing me, but eventually did it." Serenity opened her mouth to ask another question when Edward held up a hand and waved a finger back and forth. "Ah uh, you only get one. It is my turn." He told her with a smirk stretching his lips. "What sort of magic can you do?"

Serenity smiled warmly as her own memories flashed in her mind of her beloved friends. "I guess you can say elemental, mostly. I can control fire and water and wind and more, but not to the normal extent that you know. It is a far more powerful level because of my heritage." When it was Edward's turn to open his mouth to comment, she mimicked his own actions and retaliated with another question. "I assume that since you were so young when you were changed, that you have to play the part. How many times have you had to do high school?"

Edward let out a small laugh. "Remind me to show you the frame of our graduation caps." He said. "We've had to go through high school again a few times. We actually just finished graduating once again. I'm thinking of doing medical school for the third time; I hear that they have made a lot of recent break-throughs."

Serenity's eyes widened at the vampire's declaration. "I hated high school. I really hope I do not have to do that again. Not to mention you have already done medical school twice?" Serenity lowered her eyes at him. "You are a brainiac; just when I was beginning to believe we could be friends…"

Edward laughed warmly at her joke. "Well, will you not have to go back to high school in a few years? You said you were an immortal as well."

Serenity looked down at her feet as they walked, putting her hands in her pockets to give her something to do. "I am an immortal, yes. However, my ageing process is not the same as a vampire." She looked up slightly as they walked around the large train that was set up at the memorial. "When you turn, your body dies and therefore ceases to age. However, my body is still alive. I am not completely immortal, in the fact that I _can_ die and I will eventually stay dead. Using 'immortal' to describe me is not completely accurate. I just have a far longer lifespan than mortals do, and I do mean a few thousand years longer."

"What do you mean you_ can_ and _will eventually_ die?" He asked with a curious gaze and a raised eyebrow.

Serenity smirked. "No cheating, that was two questions." She turned to look at his face once more. "What other scary stories are true? I know a unicorn – do I get to meet a centaur next, or a werewolf?"

Edward's playful attitude seemed to vanish as a small growl left his lips. She turned to look at him with wide eyes, not sure as to what exactly caused the change. "Edward?" She asked cautiously.

"They aren't werewolves exactly, but you shouldn't meet up with them in any case." The vampire spoke to her. "They are shape changers, and belong to the Quileute tribe that lives not far from here." His voice was much colder and lost he magical soothing sound it normally had, instead taking a raspy tone in his controlled anger. "They constantly pose a threat to us."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Edward sighed, looking around for a moment. "Come on." Serenity followed him, confusion all but seeping from her person as he led her to a bench and motioned for her to sit. She did, and he followed. He refused to meet her inquiring gaze, choosing to instead keep his attention on their surroundings. "The Quileute are an old Native American tribe that used to have free reign over these lands. When Carlisle brought us here for the first time about eighty years ago, they tried to run us out. They knew what we were, and changed into large wolves that were capable of killing us." He leaned back against the bench as Serenity herself leaned forward, completely engulfed in the story. "Carlisle was able to convince them that we were not like other vampires, and a rough agreement was able to be made."

"What kind of agreement?" She asked with eyes shining in intrigue.

"So long as we do not drink human blood, they will not reveal to the humans what we are. We also cannot go onto their land, or they will kill us." He told her. When he finally turned to look at her, some of the playful spark had returned to his eyes. "That was far more information than you have given me so far. I definitely think that was unfair."

She simply smiled brightly at him. "You readily supplied to information." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "However, I will be fair." Edward could almost see a light bulb appear over her head and turn on as she stood up, sheer determination covering her face and sparkling in her eyes. "It's your turn to follow me. Come on!" She told him, a large smile stretching her lips as she practically skipped away and towards the cover of the nearby trees.

Edward took a second to catch up, surprised that she had moved so fast in her eagerness to have her follow him. His curiosity quickly got the better of him, and he couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth twitch in a smirk. He walked slightly behind her as she led him further into the thick woods, far away from prying eyes.

When they reached a small clearing, the blonde girl spun on the ball of her foot to face him with a bright smile on his face, momentarily reminding him of his sister Alice. Though that bright smile on her face also had a slightly devious shimmer to it, making Edward wonder what exactly it was they required their current privacy. "Ok, what is that look for?" He asked.

The smile remained on her lips as she held out a hand, and Edward was actually startled as a large white staff appeared from thin air. It was taller than her, and clearly powerful. It was decorated with a silver and gold shimmer, and the top of the staff resembled a crown and globe, glittering like a ruby jewel. "I'm going to show you one of my powers." She told him as she turned her back to him. She pointed the top of her staff at the air in front of them, and a black tear appeared in the space. Edward's hair was sticking on end as a tingle crept over his skin. Looking over her shoulder, she winked. "Follow me." Without any hesitation she stepped through the tear and disappeared from his view. He followed just a few moments later, though he had no idea why, and was not prepared for what greeted him.

Standing not too far away was himself, with Carlisle, Esmé, and Rosalie and Emmett. They were adorned in their old clothes from the second decade of this century, and across from them stood the old leaders of the Quileute tribe.

"What is this?" Edward asked in awe.

"This is your past." Edward finally turned his attention to the woman by his side when he realized that her voice had changed. His eyes widened when it became apparent that it was not just her voice, but her appearance as well. The gold had drained from her hair, its incredible length now a shining silver that contrasted with the now darker blue of her eyes. A golden up-turned crescent moon was branded on her forehead, which made him take into account that her skin had paled from the slight tan she had. The most apparent change was her attire. Her sneakers had been replaced by white high heels with small wings on the top near her ankles. An indecently short white dress covered her form, the front of the skirt having a rainbow stripe on the left and right side. A gold belt wrapped around her waist, the buckle matching the large gold heart-shaped broach that rested on the bow on her chest. The top was decorated with a sailor collar and with gold trimming.

However, the largest surprise was what was coming from her back. If Edward's heart still had a mortal beat, he would have had a heart attack at the revelation that the woman beside him had large, white angel wings protruding from her shoulder blades.

Her calm eyes ignored the state of shock her companion was in as they turned to him. "One of my abilities is Time. This is your past, and we are but invisible ghosts." With that said, she turned her attention back to the scene unfolding before them and mentally smirked when Edward was too stunned to do anything but return is focus back to his past. She had to force herself not to laugh.

88888888

So, how was that? I know, this story is moving a little slow. I promise the next one is going to be action packed and fun! ^_~ You guys know me, haha.

See you all soon!

~_Sandreline _


End file.
